A Paul Imprint Story: Complictaed
by clairbear45
Summary: STORY TERMINATED! I DONT RECCOMEND READING THIS! Caroline Bennett was happily dating Jacob Black when he imprinted. Heartbroken she turns to Paul and things get... well complicated.
1. Break Ups And Make Outs

The main characters name is Caroline Bentley.

3 3 3 3 ;)

I had been with Jacob Black for a year when it happened. I knew he was a werewolf and I knew that he hadn't imprinted on me but I had this small hope in the bottom of my chest that he never would imprint. But hope is misleading and it sucks. Sucks more than a bloodthirsty vampire. We had walked into the coffee shop and I was ordering a cappuccino. He had looked up into the eye of the plain girl in front of us and it was all over. "Jake?" I ask him. He doesn't even look at me. "Jake?" I say again. I knew what had happened. My heart was torn in two. "Jacob Black! Look at me! Excuse us." I say to the girl. I try to pull him out of the store and he walked out in a daze. I pushed him into the car. I got into the driver's seat and drove onto the highway. He was making sad whimpering noises. "HEY! Look at me!" I scream. He looks at me in alarm. At this point he seems to take in what has happened.

"Oh baby! I'm so sorry. I'll fight it. I love you. NOT HER!" He says.

I pull into the parking lot of McDonald's. "Don't." Its all I say. One word. He looks at me in alarm.

"WHAT?"

"Don't." I repeat simply, calmly. "It's not worth it Jake. I'm not worth that kind of pain and heart ache." I say wryly.

"But you are." He says, but I know he doesn't mean it.

"Jake." I say sadly, shaking my head. "No. No you don't mean that." I smile a wry smile. My voice is surprisingly calm. "We both knew this was coming. We didn't want it to happen but it did. I know what I saw back there. It was magical. She needs you. You need her-"

"I need YOU Caroline!" He exclaims.

"Jake. Stop!" I say in a commanding voice. "I'm not mad. I'm sad. I'm not gonna pretend that this doesn't hurt like hell, that I'm not gonna cry my eyes out tonight, like I don't want to kill that girl right now." He growls. I laugh, a low sad laugh. "Overprotective fool. I'm not a murderer." I smile slyly at him.

"Sorry.." He mutters.

"Its ok. I might want to kill her but I know its not her fault or your fault. You're meant for each other." His lips turn up in a smile at that. "Babe. You love her. You don't love me anymore." He looks at me in alarm again. "I want you to take care of her. Bring her breakfast in bed.. Kiss her in the middle of a sentence. When she tells you to leave because your fighting, know that she means stay. Hold her at night. When she gets jealous because all the girls are fawning over you, turn them down and assure her that your eyes are only on her. Love her like you can never love me." I pause and smile at him.

"And Jake when I move on, I'll meet her. And I'll love her too. I'll be friends with her and you and me will be best friends again, like before all this happened. It'll get better. And you can tell her we dated so she can come to me for advice. But don't let her get jealous of me. Explain that you imprinted on HER not me. That I'm nothing more than a friend. When you tell her you're a wolf, don't let her be afraid. Send her to Emily because that's where I ended up, after running around the rez for hours. Start a family with her. And I'll be your kids godmother. I won't be jealous because I'll be happy for you. Because I love you... my best friend. You're my best friend Jakey. No matter what." Tears well up in my eyes at that. He smiles at me.

"I'll always love you Care." He pauses. "As a best friend." I smile sadly at him.

"Go." I say opening the door. He looks at me in confusion.

"Huh?" I push him out the door.

"Phase and run to her. Go talk to her. Get her number. Ask her out. Take her someplace nice." I say kindly. He smiles wide at me.

"Bye Care." He says as he runs into the woods.

"Love you Jake." I whisper but he's gone. Then I collapse into sobs. I don't know how long I cried but then someone was opening the door and pulling me into their lap. I look up in alarm, my eyes blurry with tears. I wipe my eyes. "Paul?" I ask in confusion.

"Hey Caroline." He smiles at me.

"I don't get it? You don't like me." I say. Paul has always been kind of standoffish to me.

"Never say that." He says fiercely.

"You don't though! You've never even had a full conversation with me!" I exclaim, my voice thick with tears.

"I'm here now though." He says. I smile sadly up at him and then bury my face into his chest and collapse into more tears. After a while I sit back up.

"Lets go to a bar." I say.

"Were underage!" He exclaims.

"It's never stopped me before" I mutter. He chuckles.

"I don't know." He says.

"I just had to watch my boyfriend of a year imprint on a girl who works in a coffee shop! A coffee shop for gods sake. So if that doesn't merit me going to a bar and getting hammered... I don't know what does." I say angrily.

"Okay okay we'll go." He says as he slides over to the driving side. He sets me down and starts the car. I get my purse and fix my makeup. I fix my outfit and by this time we pull into the bar. "Woah girls have everything in their purses!" He looks amazed. I let out a small laugh and hop out of the car. I walk through the bar and plop onto one of the bar stools, Paul at my heels.

"Gimme the strongest thing ya got." I tell the bartender. She is a large black woman.

"ID?" She asks.

"I just got my heart broken by my boyfriend. And spent the last hour crying my eyes out in my car. Do I REALLY need an ID?" I ask.

"Oh honey been there done that. Here ya go." She says. She hands me a bottle of something dark. "Its called Moonshine. Its not supposed to be sold but hell you deserve it." I smile at her and take a big swig.

"Ugh gross!" I exclaim. Then take another swig. Paul looks at me in confusion.

"I thought it was gross?" He asks,

"But baby its strong." I exclaim, taking another swig.

2 hours, 3 bottles of moonshine, 2 beers, and who knows how many shots later, I was HAMMERED! "You know..." I say, leaning on Paul. He looks at me, amused.

"What?" He asks.

"She wasn't even pretty. He looked at her like she was some-" I pause. "Goddess. But she wasn't even that pretty. She was all plain looking. Drab hair. Ugly clashing clothes. She wasn't to skinny either. I'm sure I would like if she wasn't a man stealing imprintee but ugh eww." I say, slurring. "Hey Pauly?" I ask.

"Huh?" He says.

"Wanna make out?" He looks at me, a pained expression on his face.

"You just broke up with Jake. We can't." He says slowly.

"Nobody wants me!" I exclaim and break out into a fresh bout of tears. I sob into his chest

"Its not that.. Uh well... you have no idea how bad I want to... its just... I... you..." He says, but I'm long passed out.

I wake up in an unfamiliar room with warm eyes around me. "Jake.." I mumble.

"Uh not exactly." A deep voice says.

"Paul?" I ask, turning over.

"Hey" He smiles.

"Oh shit! It wasn't a dream!" I wail, then wince. Ugh hangover.

"What is it?" He asks, panicking.

"Hangover..." I say quietly.

"Oh hold on." He shoots up and runs downstairs, then reappearing with a glass of water and 2 Advil.

"Uh thank you." I moan.

"Please don't make those noises." He says lowly.

"Huh? Why w-" I glance down and see the tent in his pants. "Oh... uh sorry?" I say. _Wonder why that turned him on?_

"Yea well..." He says, embarrassed. _Ha! Paul never gets embarrassed. _

"Okay well I'm hungry so do you want to go downstairs for some food? And before I forget, where am I?" I ask him.

"Oh your at my house. Last night, you were really drunk and you were crying. You kept telling me not to leave you and then you passed out in your car on the way home. I couldn't take you home like that!" He smiles.

"Oh well thanks. Food now?" I ask him.

"Yea sure. I think I have some food downstairs." He tells me.

"Uh Paul?" I ask him as we walk downstairs.

"Yea?" He replies.

"Does everyone already know Jake and I are done?" I ask quietly.

"Uh yea sorry." he awkwardly.

"Oh no it's a good thing. I didn't wanna tell them myself." I tell him.

"You know you're taking this really well. Why aren't you sobbing?" He asks,

"Jake and I both knew that this would happen one day. We both spent our whole relationship preparing to break up. That and getting drunk helps... A LOT." I laugh and smile at him. I plop down at the table and look at Paul.

"Wutcha want?" He asks me.

"Uh... like maybe some waffles... Oh! I know! Ice cream." I exclaim.

"Ice cream? My kind of girl." He laughs. Then the door opens and Jake runs in.

"Paul! I'm going on my date tonight! Where am I supposed to take- Caroline? What are you doing here?" He asks angrily.

"Well don't we work fast. And I'm here because I slept here." I tell him. He begins shaking.

"You and PAUL? We broke up LAST NIGHT!' He screams at me.

"Hey hey keep your claws in pup! I'm not a whore. I'm here because I was totally drunk so I couldn't go home." I explain.

"Why were you DRUNK?" He asks angrily.

"Are you REALLY asking me that?" I ask, giving him a duh look.

"Oh yeah... right sorry." He mumbles.

"Yeah. Use your head next time ok buddy?" I tell him.

"I said sorry!" he exclaims.

"Just go get ready for your date. Take her to the beach. It romantic." I tell him.

"Oh good idea!" He yells.

"Yea I do have those occasionally." I say to him. Then I turn to Paul. "I'm gonna go home. Can I have my keys?" I ask him.

"Oh yeah! There uh... oh here! Here you go." He says, handing me my keys.

"Thanks." I say and then hug him. "For everything." I add quietly in his ear, knowing Jake won't hear. Then I walk out.

6 MONTHS LATER! THEY ARE GOING TO A BONFIRE AND PAUL AND CAROLINE ARE GOOD FRIENDS. SHE IS OVER JAKE AND SHE'S KINDA INTO PAUL.

"MY SECOND FAM! I HAVE ARRIVED!" This is what I yell as I approach the bonfire where I am greeted by many hugs.

"SAMMY! I MISSED YOU!" I yell to a smiling Sam Uley as he walks around everyone to hug me.

"Hey Care! We missed you! Where have you been?" He asks sweetly after giving me a bear hug.

"Actually I've been at your house... but your never there. Suspicious. Are you avoiding me?" I joke.

"Sorry Care Bear. Lots of patrolling going on with the new leech on the loose." He tells me quietly. Obviously somebody here doesn't know about the wolves, why else owuld he be whispering. I wonder who.

"Its cool Papa Bear!" I yell as I skip over to Embry and plop down on his lap. "Hey pumpkin." I say, then kiss him on the cheek.

"Hey Honey." He replies. And no, before you get any ideas, Embry and I are just friends. Then I hear a small growl. I look around and my eyes meet Paul's angry ones. I sigh and get up. "Be right back." I tell Em. "Somebodies feeling angry and possessive tonight now aren't we?" I ask Paul as I sit down next to him. He just glares at me. "Oh Pauly you know you're my favorite." I say as I slide myself into his lap and hug him.

"Sorry Care..." He mumbles.

"Its all good! Now, who doesn't know about the wolves. Sam was talking awfully quietly to me about them so do tell. Has anyone imprinted lately I don't know about or something?" I ask him.

"No Jake just hasn't told Sierra (his imprint, I don't know if I ever told you her name) yet." He tells me quietly.

"Ugh that loser. He's telling her tonight. She has probably noticed something is up. And she probably thinks your part of the mafia or something... I mean I know I did." I say matter of fact.

"You thought we were part of the mafia?" Paul asks, choking on his laughter.

"Yea I did! And I'm not ashamed to admit it. You guys were just creepy running off at the drop of a dime like that." I tell him, smiling. He finally quits laughing.

"Oh Care I love you!" He chuckles.

"Awww love you too Pauly!" I exclaim, laughing.

"FOOD!" Emily calls. Paul stands up with me in his arms and walks over to the grill.

"Oh you know me too well. Not having to move and then getting to stuff my face with delicious food." I sigh jokingly. "This is the life."

I smile at Emily as Paul fixes us both plates. (Okay just so you know, this is completely normal behavior for Caroline and Paul. They became like best friends after the Jake thing so they aren't dating or anything... well not yet *the author says mischievously*). Then Jake walks over with Sierra on his arm. "Hey Jake! Hey pretty girl from the coffee shop! I'm Caroline. I don't know if you remember me but I was with Jake that day at the shop." I tell her, smiling.

She blushes. "Oh I remember and thank you!"

"Sure sure." I say to her. Then I turn to Jake. "Ok Jake we gotta talk." I say sternly.

"Now?" he asks, obviously thinking I was jealous or something.

"Not about that!" I say as I pull him away. "We'll be right back Sierra!" When we are far enough away I turn to Jake. "Fool! When are you gonna tell her?" I ask.

"Uh I don't know." He says.

"Well you're gonna tell her tonight." I tell him.

"But-" I interrupt his sentence.

"No buts! Tell her or I will okay. You've been together six months! She deserves to know." I sigh.

"Im scared Care." Jake tells me in a soft voice, one of a little boys, looking downward.

"Oh Jake why?" I ask.

"What if she thinks im a freak or crazy. What if she leaves me? I don't know what I'd do!" He says, panicking. I pull him into a hug.

"You'll never know if you don't try." I whisper into his ear.

"Am I interrupting something?" Paul's angered voice startles me. I let go of Jake.

"No why?" I ask.

'Sure didn't look that way!" He spits out, then turns and walks down the beach.

"Go Jake! It'll be okay!" I yell as I run after Paul. "HEY! HEY! What's your problem?" I yell as I catch up with him.

"What my problem?" He asks viciously as he spins to meet my eyes.

"Yea what's you're problem?" I ask again.

"My problem? My problem is that you're getting all lovey-dovey with Jake. He broke up with you! Why are you all over him?" Paul asks angrily.

"I'm not getting lovey-dovey! I was giving him a pep talk before he told his imprint he's a werewolf. And Paul, he was my best friend before my boyfriend so that's not gonna go away because he broke up with me. Why are you so jealous about everything anyway?" I ask rudely.

"Im not jealous!" He exclaims.

"That's like saying my name isn't Caroline. BIG LIE! What is it with you. I can't even look at another guy without you freaking out on me."

"What is it? You really wanna know?" He screams at me.

"Yea I do!" I yell back. He takes my face in his hands roughly. He smashes his lips onto mine and I am happily returning it. He pulls away reluctantly.

"The thing is Care.." He pauses. "I love you." I look at him in shock. Of course I had had a crush on him for the past month of so but I never imagined him returning the feelings.

"Wait you can't love me! I can't fall for you and have my heart broken again" I wail.

"I'll never hurt you." he says fiercely.

"You can never promise that." Tell him sadly.

"But what id I could?" he asks me hopefully.

"Then I'd say fuck yea lets do this and then I'd jump you on the spot." I tell him in complete seriousness.

"Then I guess you'd better jump me then." He says, grinning like an idiot. I look at him in confusion. "I imprinted." My eyes fill with tears.

"Oh well have fun with her." I say and I turn to walk away.

"Well see Care I would but she's trying to walk away." I still look at him in confusion. "You can be so slow sometimes." He sighs. I just look at him blankly. "I imprinted on you!" He says. My face breaks out in a slow smile.

"Really? Me?" I smile happily, then that turns into confusion. "Wait that doesn't make sense. If you imprinted on me then why did you let me go out with Jake for so long?"

"Oh well I imprinted on you 2 months into your relationship and you were so in love with him. I just couldn't hurt you like that. No matter how bad it hurt me." He mutters the last part.

"Does everyone know?" I ask.

"No. I never told. I didn't want Jake to think he needed to break up with you." He whispers, looking down.

"Pauly." I say softly, pulling his face down to my level. "I love you too." Then ravage him with kisses. I don't know how long we kissed but when I deepened it and we ended up on the ground... well we had to stop. I pulled away and laughed at his pout. "Come on. We have to go back. Who knows how long we've been gone." I say as I pull him to his feet. We walk back to everyone and sit down by the fire. Paul takes my hand.

"Where'd you to run off to?" Kim asks me.

"Oh you know... places." I say mysteriously.

"Oh my god no way! You and Paul?" She asks in amazement. Sam and Jake were beside me in a second.

"WHAT?"They both snarl.

"I'm not that bad!" Paul exclaims. I laugh.

"Oh honey. Its okay." I pat his knee with my other hand.

"Paul its not that your not a good guy. Its that this is incredibly stupid and irresponsible!" Sam says.

"Yea Paul! What about when you imprint? Are you really gonna put Care through that twice?" Jake asks angrily. Paul begins to shake.

"You think I'd let that happen? That I would hurt her like that! And for the record I did imprint. A long time ago!" He yells. Sam and Jake freeze, confusion written all over their faces.

"What do you mean?" Jake asks.

"I imprinted on Caroline last year. Two months into your relationship. I didn't tell anyone because you two were so obviously in love. That and Jake you had just finished things with Bella so who was I to ruin it?" Paul says heatedly.

"Caroline? But I would've broken up with her Paul" Jake tells him.

"That's exactly why I couldn't do it! She loved you! It would break her heart!" His eyes turn soft as he smiles at me. I smile back and kiss his cheek. Then I get up and grab a bag of chips. I walk back over to where Paul used to be sitting, but his spot was vacated,. I shrug and go sit in Brady's lap.

"Hey Bray! Oh that rhymed!" I smile at him.

"Have you ever actually sat on the ground at one of these things? Your always in somebody's lap." He comments.

"Well obviously there's a reason for that! You guys are all so warm and cozy and sand is so cold and grainy." I explain.

"Well I'm glad you like us better than sand." Brady laughs. I smile and lean back into his chest. Then we dig into the chips. We just talk for like 10 minutes and Paul walks up. When he sees me with Brady, his eyes get angry and possessive. I inwardly groan.

"Paul! Where'd you go? I went to get my chips and you were gone!" I whine.

"Hands off my girl Brady!" He snarls. Brady puts his hands up, as if to surrender.

"I don't have my hands on anybody. She is just sitting on my lap because you left. Don't get all touchy on me man." Brady says. I look at Paul sternly.

"Hey be nice!" I tell him.

"Yeah Paul be nice!" Brady repeats.

"You shut up!" I tell Brady.

"Sorry." he mumbles.

"I'm really tired. We've been here for a while. Can you take me home?" I ask him.

"Anything you want baby." Paul tells me. We tell everyone goodbye and get in his car. Paul and I sit in a comfortable silence in the car. He pulls into my driveway. I grab the handle of the car but Paul is faster. He is on the other side, opening up the door before I can say a thing. I smile, "So polite." I mutter. I get out and he gives me a long hug and then he slowly presses his lips to mine. Its sweet and slow and it shows all his love. It is so unlike the rough kiss at the beach. I pull back slowly and he groans from the loss of contact.

"Baby?" He asks. I can feel his hands shaking, but its not a phasing shake it a nervous shake.

"What is it?" I smile.

"Will you go out with me tomorrow night?" He asks quietly. I smile and let out a soft laugh.

"Of course I will." I tell him. I give him another hug and I feel something poking my leg. I look down and see his hard on. "Pauly! You are to horny for your own good!" I shake my head.

"You could take care of that." He says half jokingly and half serious.

"I would... but my parents are home. So love you baby. I'll see you tomorrow ok." I give him one last chaste kiss and then run inside.


	2. Angry Boners

I woke up to the sharp ring of my cell phone. I grope at the table until I feel my phone and pull it to my ear. I answer with a groggy, "Hello?"

"Care?" The voice asks franticly.

"Paul! Why in Gods name are you calling me at" I pause and look at me clock. "8:15 on a Saturday morning?"

"Care you have to get dressed! I'll be at your house in 2 minutes!" He practically yells at me.

"Huh? What's goin on?" I ask still sleepy.

"There's a vampire. He got past our guard! He's going towards your house. I would've phased but Sam ordered me not to. He said that I would attack the bloodsucker if I phased." He growls.

"Mkay well honey I'm gonna get dressed so see you in a sec." I say and then hang up. I get out of the bed and walk into my closet. I pull out( http:/www. / cute / set?id=26397305 just remove the spaces). I strip down to my bra and thong and walk over to grab the sweater, I drop it and bend over to pick it up and grab it. I hear the door open as I do this and I turn around quickly. Paul is there smiling at me. "Whyd you turn back around?" He whines. I glance down and see his erection. I walk up him slowly. I put my arms around him and he lets out a low growl. He looks down at my breasts that are pushing against his chest. I feel his erection grow more prominently. I look at him innocently.

"Oh baby I missed you." I smirk up at him. He gulps.

"Care, you need to put on more clothes. For your sake not mine. I don't know what I'll do to you if you don't." He says all to seriously.

"Awww okay." I turn around and make a big show of bending over to grab my sweater that is once again on the floor. I hear him let out a low growl. (Remember luvies she is in a thong! Hehehehe) I pull it on slowly and then I turn back around to find the room empty. _Hmm_. I shrug and pull on my jeans and shoes. I grab my cell phone and skip down the stairs. I look around for my parents and don't see them. _Probably sleeping_. I look around for Paul and see him sitting on my sofa, breathing deeply. "Pauly think of wrinkly grandmas and cold showers." I tell him. He looks at me angrily and gestures to his erection.

"Its not helping!" He growls.

"Naked Sam." I suggest. His erection grows smaller and smaller until its gone. "Better?" I ask sweetly.

"Lets just go." He says as he drags me out of the house. He shoves me in the car and starts it up. We drive in silence. _Uh oh! He's mad._ Its tense and awkward and when we get to Sam and Emily's he just grabs my wrist and we walk inside. _I don't get why he's so mad! I just gave him a boner!_ I glare at the back of his head as we walk in.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!" Came the thundering voice of Sam as we walk in to the kitchen. I smirk at Paul. _Sorry buddy this is on you._ I think triumphantly. _Its what you get for being mean after I gave you a boner._

"Stuff." Paul says as he lowers himself into a chair. I remain standing. I smile up at Sam.

"That stuff was Paul throwing a hissy fit because I gave him a massive boner. I mean its not that bad and he got all angry." I say, giving Pual a look.

"That's why you were late? Because you had a boner?" Sam asks angrily.

"Oh but it went away when he thought of you naked!" I tell him. Sam just looks at me, not really sure how to react. I hear loud laughter from the other room.

"Does little Pauly have a boner?" I hear Embry call out in a baby voice. Paul lets out a growl. "SHUT UP EMBRY!" I yell at him. He laughs. "DO YOU WANT ME TO GET THE BAT?" I scream menacingly.

"NO! NO1 NO! Please don't!" He yells, running into the room. I glare at him.

"Then you better shut up." I tell him. He lowers his head.

"Yes Caroline..." He mutters as he walks off. I turn to Sam.

"What was the problem in the first place?"

"There was a vamp running towards your house but Brady ran into it. He almost killed it but she ran into the Cullen's land. We lost her so we came back." He tells Paul and I.

"Oh okay then. Well since I didn't get to eat breakfast, can I have some food?" I ask sweetly.

"Yea sure." I turn to a newly emerged Emily in surprise.

"Woah! Have you been there the whole time?" I ask, bewildered. She laughs.

"No I just got here. I'll make you some eggs." She tells me. I smile at her gratefully. Then all the boys run into the kitchen.

"Food?" Seth asks excitedly. I laugh.

"Not for you fatties. For me!" I laugh at them. They look at me with a sad look.

"I'll make some for you boys too!" Emily calls to them. They all run to the table and sit down. I look for an open seat and see none. I scowl and sit down in Paul's lap. I was still kinda mad at him for getting so mad. His hands hang at his sides for a second before circling them around my waist. I smile, knowing all is forgiven.


	3. The Car

Author's Note: HEY HEY! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been having trouble in school so I've gotten a tutor. It's a hot dude. I might have a chance with him.

"Hey babe." I say to Paul as I get into his car. I lean over and give him a quick peck on the lips. I try to pull away but Paul grabs my neck and pulls my face back to his.

"Uh uh. I've gone a whole night with you. I get more than a peck." He grumbles. Then he puts his lips on mine. At first its slow and sweet but pretty soon he it gets hot. Paul slides his tongue across my lips and I open my mouth with a moan. He takes advantage of that and slips his tongue into my mouth. I swirl the tip of my tongue around his and he groans. I smirk as he grabs my hips and pulls me over the middle of the seat, into his lap. I grind my hips into him and he moans again. I smirk against his lips. He moves his lips from mine and onto my neck. He sucks on it lightly. I breathe deeply and he chuckles. Then his lips hit my sweet spot and I gasp. He hears me and sucks harder on it. I moan loudly and grind my center into his growing erection. Then there is a loud tap on the window. Paul growls in frustration and we both look up. Its Jake. I scowl up at him and he looks at us, disgusted.

"Eww guys. They made bedrooms for a reason." Jake smirks. Paul scowls at him.

"How would you know anything about that? We all know you have no experience in that area." Paul smirks triumphantly. Jake and I exchange awkward looks and Jake just looks at Paul. Paul catches our exchange and growls. "No way." He grinds out.

"Sorry man." Jake grimaces. Paul looks at me in disgust.

"Baby. I'm sorry but–" I start to say but he cuts me off.

"Get off me." He says, pushing me off.

"Paul it was before you and I were–" He cuts me off again.

"You slut." He growls. Tears fill my eyes.

"Paul relax man it was a long time ago." Jake says. Paul ignores him.

"Get out of my car you little whore. I can't believe I ever love– liked you. Were done!" He says. When I don't move, Paul reaches past me to open the door and pushes me out. I stumble and trip, I fall to the grass and Jake is at my side in an instant. "Yeah, stay with the whore. Make sure you satisfy her needs!" He spits out.

"Paul!" I choke out. He just gives me a scathing look, slams his car door, and speeds off.

"Care. It'll be okay. He's just jealous, you know how he gets." Jake says, trying to console my sobbing. I cling to him tightly.

"Yeah but Jake, he's never gotten that way with me! He hates me!" I wail. Jake just picks me up bridal style and carries me into my house. He sets me down on the bed.

"Care please stop crying! I don't know what to do when you cry!" Jake exclaims. I just continue sobbing. Then Jake leaves the room, pulling out his phone on the way. I heard him talking to somebody and then my door was opened again. "Honey, Mallie is coming over.(Mallie is her best friend) She knows what to do in these situations." He says with a sigh. I nod and give him a tearful smile.

"Thanks Jakey." I say softly. He nods and sits down on the bed next to me. I lay my heaad on his chest and sob some more. He just strokes my hair and holds me, whispering comforting words onto my ears. After 10 minutes or so, Mallie bursts into the room. She takes in my sobbing state and runs to me. Jake gets up with a sigh of relief. Mallie lays down next to me and pulls me into a hug.

"Okay well I'm gonna go beat up Paul. Love you Care. Oh and thanks Mallie." He says, walking to the door. When he just out the door I call out.

"Jake!" He peaks his head back into the room.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being such a great friend. I love you." I smile at him. He smiles back at me and then he's out the door.

"Get him in the eye for me!" Mallie yells. Jake lets out a loud laugh. Then I hear a door slam and Jake's gone.

"Paul is such a massive douche!" Mallie exclaims. I nod in agreement but his name brings more sobs.

"He... he broke up with me... me and Jake had sex last year! He broke-broke up with me!" I wail.

"Wait hee broke up with you because you and Jake had sex LAST year?" Mallie asks angrily. I nod and cry some more. Her eyes blaze but she just hugs me comfortingly. I think we laid there that whole night, or at least until we fell asleep.


	4. Too Late

The next morning I wasn't just sad, I was furious. I had cried my eyes out the night before just because that douche was jealous of something I did a _year_ ago! You know it was actually more than a year, probably like a year and 2 months... maybe three. Wait! Sorry got off track for a minute there. Anyway, I decided I was going to go talk to Paul. Mallie had gone about an hour ago, leaving with promises of lots of chocolate and ice cream later. After eating my breakfast for lunch I hopped into my car and drove to Paul's house. When I got there, I took in the beautiful sight that was Paul's home. He had just bought it recently and I had helped pick it out and fix it up. It was a nice gray color with a cute little porch in the front. There were little pansies sitting out in front of the sides of the porch. I smile at the memory of when I had planted them.

_Flashback (Okay they are not dating at this point. They're best friends.)_

"_Paul I'm here!" I call to the recently painted house. He was there in a second, taking the flowers out of my hand. He looked down at them in confusion._

"_What are these?" He asks. I smile up at him innocently._

"_Well I thought your house could use a lil' something to decorate it." I explain, smiling widely. He groans._

"_No way! Care! I'm a man! These are flowers. Men don't have flowers on front of there houses." He whines._

"_Yea yea, You're such a man, whining like a little girl." I taunt him. He scowls at me. I just smirk, completely unfazed. Then I grab the flowers out of his hands and grab a small shovel out of the front seat. I walk over to the porch and plop down in front of the dirt patch on the right side of the porch. I hear Paul stomping over to me but I just ignore him and begin to dig a small hole. As I dig, Paul yanks the shovel out of my hand._

"_I said no!" He growls. _

"_Well I say yes!' I exclaim cheerfully. He frowns down at me. I ignore him and turn back to the flowers. I pick up one of the small delicate plants and am about to set I softly down in the hole when it is yanked roughly out of my hands._

"_No! Its my house! I say no!" He says angrily._

"_Stop arguing with me! They'll look cute!" I raise my eyebrows when he growls._

"_Fine if you're gonna fo that then get out!" He grinds his teeth when I don't move. "Get the hell out! Go home! I don't want you here!" He yells. A plan hatches out on my head and I begin to fake cry. I am very skilled at making tears pour from my tear ducts._

"_Fine! I can see I'm not wanted." I exclaim tearfully as I get up and walk back to my car, crying loudly. I hear Paul let out a long sigh._

"_Care get back here. You can plant your damn flowers. Just stop crying!" He yells to me. I whirl around and smile widely at Paul._

"_Sweet!" I wipe away the fake tears and skip back to the flowers._

"_I was just played wasn't I?" He asks._

"_That would be correct Pauly-Poo! Now go get me some lemonade!" I order, he sighs but gets up anyway and walks inside._

_End flashback_

I get out of the car slowly, reveling in the simpleness of how it was when we were just friends. I walk up to the porch and crouch down to fun my fingers through the purple and pink pansies. I lift my head when I hear loud noises, almost like moaning. Huh I wonder what that is? Maybe Jared is- I freeze when I hear a loud yell and an "OH PAUL!" I'm right outside his bedroom. I realize. Tears fill my eyes as I walk to the porch and through the front door. I close it quietly and I tiptoe over to Paul's room.

Please don't be with another girl. Please don't be with another girl. I silently beg him. I burst through the door, hoping with all my heart that there is a girl having sex with some other Paul, in his house. Completely stupid and not happening right? A girl can hope right. Well, you know what? Hope is some serious shit. I take in Paul and the girl's naked bodies. I gasp. Paul pulls out of her and turns to me, looking for the source of the noise. He takes in my anguished face and my tearful eyes. Regret fills his face and he pushes the girl roughly out of the bed. She squeaks but quickly covers herself in a blanket and runs past me, out of the room.

"Care I-" Paul starts to say, but I cut him off.

"Oh so this is how it's gonna be?" I ask him quietly. He starts to get up and walk over to me, I glare at him and he quickly covers himself up. "I hurt you. So now you want to hurt me?" I raise an eyebrow, daring him to say anything.

"I'm so sorry! I was just so mad and she was an old fling..." He trails off, grief filling his eyes.

"You want to know something?" I ask rhetorically, sitting down in my favorite chair in his living room. He nods quickly. "You've been with almost every girl in La Push. I never did complain. Not when they would glare or call you away when were just friends, you needed them I guess. To keep you satisfied when I couldn't. They would call during dinner, movies, lunches, parties, everything. They were horrible to me. Always bringing me down. Insulting me, bullying me. I never said a word!" I raise my voice in the last part.

"I know and I'm so sorry-Wait they did what?" He asks angrily but I shoot him a cold glare.

"I wasn't finished." I say coldly. He winces at my tone as sadness fills his eyes. "I've been with one guy Paul. One! Whereas you have been with two many to count, to remember." He looks at me sadly, scared to interrupt again. "You realize that you broke up with me because I had sex right?"

"That's not why I did it!" He exclaims.

"Oh yeah? Why then?" I whisper maliciously.

"It's because you had sex with Jake! Any other guy then him!" He yelps.

"You fucking hypocrite! You and I both know it's because you were angry and jealous. You're mad because I've had sex once! You've had it... I mean who the hell knows how many girls you've been with?" I exclaim.

"I wish I could to take them all back! I'm so sorry! You're right! I was just angry and jealous! I'm so sorry about what I said! I didn't mean it! Could you please forgive me?" He asks, his voice way higher than normal.

"We all wish for things don't we? Whether we get them is he question. I'm glad you're sorry. You should be. I'm glad you're feeling remorse. But no Paul, I wont forgive you. I get that you imprinting on me means you need to be with me and all that shit but you're just going to have to deal. Sure it'll be hard on me but I'm a whore right? The slut can find somebody." I say.

"Wait no you– PLEASE?" Paul falls to his knees, tears slipping out of his eyes. He grips at my hands.

"You can't leave me!" He exclaims. Tears well up behind my eyes and I know it's time to get out of there.

"I can't leave you? Sorry Paul but you beat me to the chase." I stand up and throw his hands away. Then I walk out the door right as the tears start rolling down my cheeks. I get into my car and quickly pull out of his driveway. Not fast enough I guess because through my pounding ears and the unbearable pain I felt in my heart, I heard the sound of a wolf howl. One filled with sorrow, guilt, and a pain so raw I winced. The tears momentarily blinded me so I didn't see the other car until it was to late.


	5. Pain: Part 1

Ohhh this is a teaser chapter! This is the beginning of Chapter 5. Sorry for making it so short but I kinda like it.

Pain. That's all I could feel. A searing pain so horrible that I was blind. I could barely feel the rough gravel of the road underneath me. The ambulance's siren was ringing in my ears. I didn't feel the warm arms pick me up. I didn't see the stretcher or the flashing lights. I didn't hear Paul's sobbing or Jake's growling. I didn't see Embry's shaking form yelling at the uninjured driver who had hit me. All I could think of was that unbearable pain. That pain that I had no escape from. Help! Make it stop! I tried to yell but nothing would work. I didn't work. Then it was all silent. Everything was gone. I was gone to a far away land. Away from pain and heartbreak. Away from confusion and werewolves. Away from my life. And weirdly enough, I couldn't be happier to get away.

Don't worry! She hasn't died! Ok thanks for reading! Sorry for all the cliffies! They are just such a great way to end, ya know?


	6. I Don't Know

I know i haven't updated in like a bajillion years but there were exams and then SATS and lots of homework. Then I had a fight with my best friend so sry! Okay here it is! I hope you like it!

I awoke to bright lights and this annoying beeping. I can hear a soft sobbing and I groan.

"If somebody doesn't turn of that god damn beeping, I will hurt you." I growl. The sobbing stops.

"Care?" I hear Mallie's frantic question. I grimace at her and take in her red eyes and tear stained face.

"Ugh I feel like shit. Did I get run over by a bus or something?" I ask. Mallie winces.

"Not a bus exactly, more of a FedEx truck." She states.

"I'm never using FedEx again. They just lost a valuable customer." I smile wryly. Mallie chuckles at my joke. Then I hear a soft snore in the corner of the room and see Paul's sleeping form. He has bags under his eyes and tears streaking down his face. He also looks pale and incredibly skinny. Which I thought was impossible, considering he's giant and a wolf.

"He hasn't been doing too well. Ever since you're accident, he doesn't eat so we have to force feed him, and he doesn't sleep. He just sits in here with you and cries or talks to you. We had Dr. Cullen knock him out." She smiles a little. At my panicked expression, she laughs. "With medicine Caroline, we wouldn't let him punch him." I nod.

"Phew I was worried-" I start to say but catch myself when the memories of what happened before the accident rush in. "Okay." I say instead. Mallie gives me a sympathetic look.

"I'm not sticking up for him, by any means, but he's been through a hard time. He wanted to kill himself after you left because he saw what he'd done to you. And when he saw you and the other car hit, he phased back immediately. He grabbed you and called the ambulance. My god Care, I've never seen a man so scared in my life. He could barely function. And the crying, god it was horrible. You could just hear him. Sobbing and sobbing and yelling at himself. The doctors thought he was crazy. I convinced them he was just grieving." She pauses.

"So what's the damage?" I ask.

"Uh 2 broken ribs, a fractured wrist, and a broken leg."

"Eh could've been worse." I smile.

"How long was I out?" I ask quietly, glancing at Paul.

"Almost a month." She smiles when I groan.

"And my Mom?" I ask, knowing what a mess she would be.

"She's cleaning and cooking a lot. You know that's how she handles things. She feeds the pack now so Emily can have a break. Oh speaking of Emily-" The door bursts open and Emily launches herself into the room.

"CAROLINE!" She yells, launching herself at me. She practically crushes me.

"Ow ow owww." I say, I hear a growl and Emily immediately releases me.

"Sorry! I forgot about the broken ribs." She says but I don't hear her. I'm too busy taking in Paul. His anger seems forgotton as he stares at me.

"Caroline" He breathes out, his face lighting up and his mouth smiling an ear-splitting grin.

"Paul." I greet stiffly. Emily and Mallie exchange a glance.

"Okay well were gonna go…" Emily trails off.

"The rest of the pack will probably be in here in a little while so…" Mallie says. When she gets no response from us she and Emily leave.

Neither Paul nor I speak. We stare at each other for a little while. When he makes no move to speak, I decide to make it easier for him.

"You look horrible." I say, smiling slightly. He smiles just a little but I can see the guilt and unbearable sadness in his eyes. Paul says nothing back to me. After a minute of silence, he speaks.

"Please forgive me?" He whispers. I wince at the utter desperation in his tone.

"I don't know how." I whisper back, the tears pooling in my eyes. They don't escape Paul's attention.

"No don't cry."He croons, moving to sit on the uncomfortable hospital bed with me. He cups my face whispering sweet nothings to me. I don't try to escape his grip. I need him like I need the air. I realize I can't stay away from him. When I'm fresh out of tears, I pull away from Paul, who had pulled me onto his lap as he hugged me. He reluctantly lets me go. I shake my head, berating myself for giving into him so easily.

"I can't take you back Paul." I whisper, looking at my hands. I don't see the sheer panic that crosses his face, or the tears he thought he was out of that had begun to pool in his eyes.

"Never?" He croaks, squeezing is hands into fists, trying to stop the shaking that had begun due to the sheer emotion of losing his true love, his imprint, his one and only soul mate. She didn't see the plans of his suicide hatching in his head for if she didn't take him back. She didn't realize what it would do to him.

"I don't know." She whispers. His face falls again as the shaking starts.

"I'm sorry." Paul forces out as he flees from the room, the shakes wracking his body. He makes it to the woods just in time, his skin ripping away as fur took it's place. Oh the woes of being a teen werewolf. Back in the hospital room, Caroline was being greeted by her mother and the pack. They didn't miss the absence of Paul but they were wise enough not to mention it.

Whew! Review for angsty Paul. Ya'll don't think it's gay that he cried right? I just rly want you to understand how pathetically depressed he was. Okay im done with this chapter. I don't rly know what to do next. Review!

XXXXXXX

ClairBear

P.S.

Now we must always remember, don't talk to strangers, look both ways when you cross the street, and never talk to mimes. They just ignore you.


	7. AU: Its all over! Im sorry!

Ok im rly sry but this is the end of the A Paul Imprint Story: Complictaed. Huh I just realized that complicated was misspelled this whole time. Did anybody notice that? So yea anyway I'm dine with this. I just kinda think im gonna write one shots from now on. As you can see, im a total fail at updating my stories. So yea im really sorry! You can be pissed at me! Okay so bye! Thanks for the support.


End file.
